


If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

by woctab



Series: BDWW 2020 [5]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: BDWW2020, Bottom Damian Wayne, Breaking Up & Making Up, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Intercrural Sex, Jealous Damian Wayne, Jealous Duke Thomas, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:56:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27387562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woctab/pseuds/woctab
Summary: Jealousy isn't a good look on you.Bottom Damian Wayne Week 2020 ◊ Jealousy
Relationships: Duke Thomas/Damian Wayne
Series: BDWW 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993777
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42
Collections: BottomDamianWayneWeek2020





	If we loved again, I swear I'd love you right

**Author's Note:**

> I've noticed that a lot of the fics I've posted have certain trends. 
> 
> 1\. Jealous Damian Wayne  
> 2\. Drunk Damian Wayne   
> 3\. I do not speak with contractions Damian Wayne  
> 4\. Fuck my throat and make me choke Damian Wayne. 
> 
> I just really like to imagine that Damian loves sucking cock and loves choking even more. I hope y'all enjoy this fic!

“Damian, we need to talk.”

Sighing, he put his pencil down and closed his sketchbook. Getting up, he straightened his clothes before turning to face the person who had rudely barged into his room without knocking. 

“About what?” Damian asked and crossed his arms over his chest. He knew exactly what Duke wanted to have a conversation about, and he wasn’t in the mood for it. 

Duke closed the door behind him and approached. His body language was tense, and his brows furrowed. It seemed that he was prepared for an argument. The taller man stopped a foot away, and Damian watched as he took a few deep breaths, trying to calm himself. 

“We need to talk about your shitty attitude toward my friends,” Duke informed him. 

“All your friends or just one friend in particular?” Damian retorted. 

Duke’s eye twitched, and he watched silently as his hands balled into fists. “Izzy,” he clarified. 

“Your ex-girlfriend who keeps clinging to you?” Damian asked. 

“Jealousy isn’t a good look on you, Damian. I’m tired of having this conversation. She’s one of my best friends. You don’t see me flying into a jealous rage whenever you hang out with Jon, Maya, or Colin.” 

Damian rolled his eyes in response. If Duke was tired of him saying it, he was tired of listening to the same idiotic explanation about his close relationship with that woman. “Why would you feel jealous when I hang out with them? Have I slept with them? Are they my ex-partners? Have I ever kissed them?” 

“You know what, there’s no reasoning with you. You don’t ever listen to me! I’m tired of having this conversation with you. I’ve never once heard you say you’re sorry for overreacting. I need a break from you and your childish behavior. I’m tired of you being outright hostile toward her. I’m not a possession, Damian. You can’t go all caveman crazy on me because I hang out with my ex-girlfriend, and you feel the need to show your ownership,” Duke ranted. 

Damian’s eyes widened, and his stomach churned unpleasantly. So, in the end, Duke was choosing his ex-girlfriend over him. He shouldn’t have been surprised by this, he knew what type of person he was, and not many people could deal with his personality. 

“Since we are breaking up, feel free to run after that harlot since you were so keen to be with her even when we were in a relationship.” 

Duke’s eyes blazed, and he took a single step forward. His entire body radiated hostility. “This is exactly what I’m talking about. You don’t ever fucking listen to a word I say! If you want to break up, we’ll break up!” 

“Then get the fuck out of my room,” Damian spat out angrily and shoved Duke away from him. 

Duke looked like he was going to explode with rage, but instead, he stepped away and then left the room, slamming his bedroom door behind him. 

\---------------

“I hate him. He picked that woman over me. Why did he decide to date me in the first place if he still wanted a relationship with her?” Damian ranted angrily. 

“I don’t think Noir is going to answer you.” 

He turned his head just in time to see his stepmother approach him. She reached out a hand and ran it through his hair, and Damian leaned into the gentle touch. Selina settled down on the couch next to him and opened her arms. He hesitated for a moment before accepting the hug. 

“What happened?” 

“Duke and I broke up because of his ex-girlfriend,” Damian started. “He said he was tired of my childish behavior, and he said I never listen to him. Duke keeps comparing my relationship with Colin, Maya, and Jon to his relationship with that woman! It is not the same! I never slept with them. I never had romantic feelings toward them.” 

His stepmother ran a hand up and down his back. The motion was soothing, and some of the tension in his body faded. 

“It may be difficult for you to understand since this is your first relationship, but people that were romantically involved can still be good friends. Take your father and me, for example. We get along well despite my criminal background, our past relationship, and my marriage to your mother.” 

“This is different,” he complained. It was difficult for him to express how he was feeling. What Duke had told him made him feel like a naive child. How could he stop himself from feeling jealous? They were always hanging out, always laughing together, they always looked comfortable with each other. It made him feel anxious. He wasn’t anything like her and Duke had chosen her before, and he could choose her again. 

Selina chuckled softly and placed a gentle kiss on his temple. “You’re just like your mother. I’ll let you in on a secret that I told her a long time ago, and it's something you’ll learn to understand. I can love other people without loving her any less.” 

Damian wrinkled his nose and gave her an incredulous look. It only caused Selina to start laughing, tears leaking from her eyes. 

“She also looked at me like that when I told her.” 

“I do not want to talk about it anymore.” He didn’t want to think about Duke or imagine how happy he was being with his ex-girlfriend. 

“Are you planning to stay here tonight?” Selina asked him. 

“I would like to,” Damian replied. 

“My favorite son is always welcome here,” she teased. 

“I am your only son…For now.” His mother was more than capable of creating another child for her wife. Not only did she have the knowledge but also the technology. 

“I do have one suggestion. Let’s not tell your mother about this. I really don’t want to prepare her swords,” Selina suggested. 

\---------------

Duke stood to the side, surveying the crowd. However, his attention quickly shifted toward Damian. It was the first time he had seen him in weeks. Damian was avoiding him like the plague, and he made sure they weren’t in the same room together. 

The breakup was unintended, and he had agreed to it in a fit of rage. All he wanted was a break, so he had time to think. His intention wasn’t to end their relationship but find some way to compromise. After replaying the argument in his head, numerous times, he realized that Damian had misunderstood what he meant. 

Duke took a sip of his champagne, however, his gaze never left Damian. He looked stunning. His tailored suit hugged all the right places, and it was impossible for his gaze not to wander over his body. It wasn’t any surprise that many of the older guests at the Wayne Gala were surrounding him. Damian had a boyish yet beautiful face that made people want to spoil him. 

His grip tightened on his champagne glass when he noticed one guest place their hand on the small of Damian’s back. The man proceeded to lean down and whisper something in his ear. Duke watched Damian turn his head toward the man and then nod in response. 

What was happening between them was none of his business, but Duke was seeing red. An odd feeling of possessiveness consumed him as he watched the older man lead Damian away. He couldn’t let that happen. In the back of his mind, he realized the hypocrisy of it all. He had gone off on Damian about his jealously, and here he was ready to fight a guest at Bruce’s Gala because he was being friendly with Damian. 

He couldn’t control himself, and he followed them. 

\---------------

Damian wasn’t a fool; he knew how important schmoozing his father’s guests were. These people surrounding him could be potential investors, so he had to be on his best behavior. Thus, he put up with the intrusive touches and less than savory compliments about his person. He couldn’t quite understand why these older men, women, and couples were interested in him. 

Because he was mindful of his outward demeanor and the importance of keeping these guests happy, he agreed to a private conversation. Damian had interacted with this particular guest a few times before. The man was always handsy but never rude or too forward. 

Damian allowed the potential investor to lead him away from the crowd and toward an empty hallway. He was hoping that the conversation would prove beneficial to the future of Wayne Enterprises. If not, he would be annoyed that his time was wasted. 

They stopped walking when they could barely hear the sounds from the party. Mr. Rutherford placed his hands on his waist and gently backed him against the wall. Was it really necessary to have a conversation in such a position? 

However, the conversation did not have a chance to start because they both turned their heads at the sound of footsteps approaching them. Damian quickly schooled his features to hide the surprise he felt when he recognized who was approaching them. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt, but Bruce needs to speak with his son,” Duke announced when he was standing in front of them. 

Mr. Rutherford cleared his throat and stepped away. He regarded Damian, informed him that they could continue their conversation another time, and then made his way back toward the party. 

Damian watched him leave before turning his attention toward Duke. He crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the man. 

“That could have been a conversation about a future partnership,” he informed Duke. 

“Stop acting naive, that man wasn’t interested in a business deal,” Duke replied. 

“Then what was he interested in?” 

“You,” Duke spat out. 

Damian cocked his head, taking a moment to analyze the conversation with Duke before replying. 

“Jealousy is not a good look on you, Duke,” Damian threw the statement back in his face. 

He had every intention of pushing past Duke and leaving him in the hallway, but the bigger man stepped in front of him and shoved him back against the wall. He was not amused by the manhandling of his person. 

“If I remember correctly, father needs to speak to me,” Damian reminded him. “Another small tidbit, we are no longer in a relationship.” 

Acknowledging that they were not together made him sick to his stomach but he ignored the unpleasant feeling and kept his facial expression neutral. 

Damian didn’t want to be around Duke, and he definitely didn’t want to talk to him. Thus, he pushed violently at his chest so he could leave. However, Duke didn’t budge. 

“We need to talk,” Duke told him. 

“There is nothing to talk about,” Damian replied. 

“We have a lot of talk about,” Duke insisted. 

Damian shook his head in disagreement and pushed at his chest again. Being around Duke was overwhelming because it made him think about all the thoughts he had been avoiding. He didn’t want to think about how much he missed Duke, he didn’t want to think about all the things he did with his ex-girlfriend, he didn’t want to think about how much he wanted Duke to hug him or spoil him or just pay attention to him. 

“Go talk to your ex-girlfriend…. Well, you must have gotten back together by now since you could not stay away from her even when you were dating me.” That wasn’t what he wanted to say, but he was still feeling angry and bitter. 

“You’re infuriating,” Duke yelled and then leaned down and kissed him. 

Damian had not expected the kiss, but it was so familiar, the feeling of his lips and how warm they were. He wanted to give in, but he was still angry, and that anger fueled his reaction. 

He shoved angrily at Duke’s chest and successfully broke the kiss. “Why are you kissing me? You chose that woman over me! Go kiss her and leave me the fuck alone!” 

Duke grabbed both his hands and pinned them against the wall. “You need to listen to me…”

“I do not want to listen to you, I do not want to talk to you! You made your decision, and you chose her,” Damian cut him off with his emotional upheaval. It was taking all his will power not to cry. He blinked rapidly, trying to stop the tears that were threatening to fall. 

Duke released his wrists and instead moved his hands to cup his face. “Don’t make me cover your mouth so I can explain myself,” he warned. 

“I will bite you,” Damian threatened. 

“Please just listen to me,” Duke begged. 

Damian glared at him as he considered whether he wanted to hear what Duke had to say. After a few moments of silence, he nodded. 

Duke moved his hands away and stepped back a fraction. “You misunderstood me before. I never wanted to break up with you. I just wanted a break. A break means taking some time away from each other.” 

Damian flushed in embarrassment when he realized that he had escalated the situation that day in his bedroom. However, that didn’t ease the anxiety that he felt. 

“Izzy is a past romantic relationship. I would never choose her over you, Damian. We get along, we hang out, but that doesn’t mean that I want to kiss her or have sex with her,” Duke continued. 

He remained silent as Duke spoke. There were so many different things that he was feeling, and he didn’t know what to do or what to say. 

“Tonight, I finally understood how you felt. When I saw that man put his hand on your lower back, I lost it. It was an innocent touch, similarly to Izzy holding on to my arm or sitting close to me….” Duke trailed off; his gaze focused entirely on Damian’s face. “I’m sorry that I never tried to understand how you felt.” 

Damian stared wide-eyed at him as his hands began to tremble. “I am sorry too…I do not know how to stop feeling jealous. She fits you very well compared to me, and I feel scared when I see you together.” 

Duke gently stroked his cheek and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his lips. “I never meant to make you feel that way. Can we agree that we were both wrong and need to forgive each other?” 

He chewed on his bottom lip, considering Duke’s proposition. “If I agree, will you be my boyfriend again?” 

“Is that what you want?” Duke asked. 

Damian quickly nodded his head before flushing, realizing how eager he must have seemed to get back together with him. 

“Then I guess we’re dating again,” Duke replied with a broad smile. 

That smile was contagious and beautiful, and Damian couldn’t stop himself from returning it. Getting up on to his tiptoes, he pressed his mouth against Duke’s and wrapped his arms around his neck. 

The kiss turned heated in a matter of seconds. Duke’s tongue was already in his mouth, his fingers caressing his waist. It had been so long since Duke had touched him, and he could feel heat settling in the depths of his stomach just because of a kiss. 

Damian pulled away to gasp for breath, his eyes already glazed over. He licked his lips as he looked at Duke. “It has been three weeks since you last touched me.” 

Duke froze, unable to wipe the shock off his face. “You aren’t suggesting….”

He canted his hips and ground against Duke’s crotch. Hopefully, that was enough of an answer. 

“It’s risky to fuck you here.” 

“Please,” he begged. 

“Damian, that isn’t fair,” Duke said with a sigh. 

“Please,” he begged again. “I want you to touch me.” 

Damian could see Duke’s resolve crumbling before his eyes. He just needed to push a little more to get his way. 

“I cannot rejoin the party like this.” Damian grabbed Duke’s hand and pressed it against his half-hard cock. 

Duke grunted under his breath and pulled his hand away. “You’re a fucking spoiled brat.” 

Despite the comment, he started to unbutton his pants. With a few swift movements, Damian was naked from the waist down, suit disposed of, and facing the wall. 

He jolted when he felt Duke rub wet palms against his thighs. It didn’t feel like his thighs were slick enough, but it would have to do. 

Damian’s eyes rolled back into his head when he felt Duke slide his cock between his thighs. Slick enough or not, it still felt so good. 

“I’m not putting it in until we get back to the manor,” Duke informed him. “You’ll just have to get off like this.” 

Damian made a small sound of acknowledgment because he was certain that he would be able to get off like this. If just a kiss could make him aroused, then he could cum with just Duke’s cock rubbing against his own. 

Duke gripped his hips and thrust his cock between his thighs. Damian let out a pleased whine when he felt the hot hard flesh slide against his cock. The precum leaking from the head of his cock down the underside made the friction feel just right. 

Damian could feel hot breath against his neck, and he shuddered. A moment later, Duke’s warm lips latched onto the skin on the back of his neck. He didn’t hesitate to let Duke know how much he appreciated the attention through a high-pitched moan. 

Duke tightened his grip on his waist, digging his fingernails into his skin as he quickened his thrusts. He didn’t stop sucking on the exposed skin of his neck, which only made the moans coming from Damian even louder. Damian’s nails scraped against the wall as Duke’s cock head nudged his balls before he shifted so it would slide effortlessly against them. 

Looking down, he let out a whimper at the sight that greeted him. Duke’s cock looked so big in comparison to his. Each thrust forward exposed Duke’s swollen cock head, causing Damian’s mouth to water. How he wished that he could put it in his mouth and suck. With the way his cock was twitching in response to the mental stimulus, he knew that there was no way that he could last. 

“I want it in my mouth,” Damian whined. “Please, please, please, please,” he begged. 

“How can I say no when you beg like that?” Duke asked before pulling away and turning Damian around. 

Damian didn’t bother pulling up his pants because he was too eager to suck Duke’s cock. He dropped to his knees and sealed his mouth around the head of Duke’s cock. He sucked on the flesh, his tongue laving the slit as his own cock twitched at the taste of precum against his tongue. 

It always bothered Damian that he could never fit all of Duke’s cock into his mouth without choking. However, choking on his boyfriend’s cock always made him cum faster. Thus, he wasted no time in taking more of Duke into his mouth. 

Damian was leaking as Duke’s length slid over his tongue and eventually hit the back of his throat. He gagged but didn’t pull away. The feel of Duke’s hands in his hair, tugging one second and then caressing the next, only spurred him on. 

Reaching out, Damian rolled Duke’s balls in his palm. As saliva leaked from the corner of his mouth, he contemplated whether he should suck on his balls as well. But that meant taking his mouth off Duke’s cock, and he didn’t want that. 

“Want me to fuck your mouth?” Duke asked him. 

Yes, he tried to say despite his mouth being full. He pulled his hands away from Duke’s balls and squeezed his thighs instead, signaling that he did want it. 

Duke gripped his head, and without hesitating began to thrust his cock in and out. Each time his cock hit the back of his throat, he choked, but he didn’t ask his boyfriend to stop. In fact, he wanted him to thrust harder and deeper so that he could press his hand against his throat and feel it. 

He tried not to feel too disappointed when he felt Duke tense because he knew it would be over soon. As predicated, Duke thrust hard one last time before cumming in his mouth. The feel of Duke’s cock twitching and cum flooding his mouth was enough to make him cum. 

Damian tried to swallow everything, but it was too much. Cum leaked from the corners of his mouth and down his chin. It took him a few moments to come down from his high and realize that Duke was crouched down in front of him. 

“You’re a mess, sweetheart.” Duke pulled out a handkerchief from his pocket and began to clean him up. 

Damian cleared his throat a few times before speaking. “Are you still going to fuck me when we get home?” He cringed slightly at how hoarse his voice sounded, and he tried to ignore the pain every time he swallowed. 

Duke stared at him for a moment before laughing. “Insatiable brat.” 


End file.
